meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom Logs
Perpetual Gloom 001 : Khiro, Jamaros and Amara meet Kalanor, who hires them to help find his kidnapped sister. A tressym, later named Cira, tags along. The group fights some wolves and then heads down into the Underdark. Perpetual Gloom 002 : Amara, Jamaros, and Khiro head into the Underdark with Cira and Kalanor. They fight a darkmantle and defeat some traps and locks, meeting a nonviolent ghoul and finding some treasure. They stop to reset in a succubus's old home, where they find out Kalanor is Drow, meet Tae Li and tie Tae Li up when she gets belligerent. Khiro and Kalanor get engaged. : Perpetual Gloom 002a : Amara talks to Kalanor, who lets slip that he used to be a woman. : Perpetual Gloom 002b : Amara and Jamaros chat in bed, and Jamaros tells her about his family. Perpetual Gloom 003 : Tae Li decides to go with the group. They fight some fungus, and find more treasure, traps and locks. Perpetual Gloom 003 Part 2 : The group fights a giant spider and briefly mistakes Alain, an aranea, for another malicious spider, before they help him. Then he helps the group get past some unstable rope bridges and gaps in the path. : Perpetual Gloom 003a : Khiro briefly talks to Jamaros about having an agreement with Kalanor and opening doors. Perpetual Gloom 004 : The caves get hotter, and the group--Khiro, Jamaros, Amara, and Alain, Tae Li and Cira, keeps moving toward Drow territory. They meet a pocket-sized gelatinous cube keeping a floor mold-free. Kalanor loses his temper and briefly tries to beat Jamaros up. The group rests in Kalanor's childhood cave-fort. Amara lets slip to Jamaros that Kalanor was once a woman, then Kalanor lets it slip anyway. The next day, they don their Drow disguises. : Perpetual Gloom 004a : Jamaros taunts Kal, then apologizes to Alain. Later, Kal helps Jamaros don his Drow disguise. : Perpetual Gloom 004b : Amara spots a tiny gelatinous cube and burns her hand on it when she tries to pick it up. Later, Kalanor helps her get ready to pretend to be Drowish. : Perpetual Gloom 004c : Khiro talks to an upset Kalanor, and later Kal helps him don his Drow disguise. Perpetual Gloom 005 : Everyone gets Hat of Disguise hairclips and eyedrops that give them darkvision. Alain decides to stay with the group, which creates cover identities. The group heads into the Drow city and meets Charafay. : Perpetual Gloom 005a : Khiro talks to Kalanor about Alydia's suitors, and Kalanor shows him how Alydia looks. Perpetual Gloom 006 : Perpetual Gloom 006a : Perpetual Gloom 006b : Perpetual Gloom 006c : Perpetual Gloom 006d Perpetual Gloom 007 : Perpetual Gloom 007a : Perpetual Gloom 007b Perpetual Gloom 008 : Perpetual Gloom 008a Perpetual Gloom 009 : Perpetual Gloom 009a : Perpetual Gloom 009b : Perpetual Gloom009c Perpetual Gloom 010 :Perpetual Gloom 010a :Perpetual Gloom 010b Perpetual Gloom 011 : Perpetual Gloom 011a : Perpetual Gloom 011b : Perpetual Gloom 011c Perpetual Gloom 012 : Perpetual Gloom 012a : Perpetual Gloom 012b : Perpetual Gloom 012c : Perpetual Gloom012d : Perpetual Gloom 012e : Perpetual Gloom 012f : Perpetual Gloom 012g Perpetual Gloom 013 : Perpetual Gloom 013a : Perpetual Gloom 013b Perpetual Gloom 014 : Perpetual Gloom 014a : Perpetual Gloom 014b : Perpetual Gloom 014c Perpetual Gloom 015 : Perpetual Gloom 015a : Perpetual Gloom 015b Category:Perpetual Gloom Category:Logs